Humanos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Al final ellos eran solo humanos, y eso era suficiente que como cualquier humano normal, sufrieran lo mismo...


**Humanos**

**Fic dedicado para el día de las brujas aunque en mi país recién sea adquirido esa manía de celebrarlo ya que en estos días se celebra otra fiesta, pero yo hago este fic con la finalidad de compartirles un fic "tenebroso" pues el día me tiene sin cuidado…**

Solo humanos, eso era y aunque tuvieran el poder para enfrentarse a dioses, para destruir montañas, pelear con seres inimaginables, solo eran humanos. Eran carne, hueso y eso era su debilidad…por que como cualquier hombre, ellos estaba expuestos al dolor, a la enfermedad y a la muerte (natural, por enfermedad o asesinato).

Comenzó con una simple mañana en la cual, un grito de susto llamo la atención de todos los habitantes del santuario que de manera intempestiva acudieron al lugar de origen del grito, el cual resulto siendo el templo principal…una doncella había gritado…

Miradas ansiosas, buscaban a la mujer y el porqué de tremendo grito, pero al encontrar el cuerpo, lo hallaron inerte en un rincón del salón principal… una expresión de terror, se pudo ver en su rostro y no solo ello marcas de que algo la había atacado marcaba su cuerpo.

No se supo, quien o como es que había pasado eso…y como es que aquel que cometió tal agravio atroz, había pasado por las doce casas sin ser detectado por algún guardián. Impotencia y humillación, invadía a los doce guardianes que no sabía cómo había logrado pasar ese ser…

Dos días, pasaron y con ello una nueva víctima…no de muerte, pero de constantes desmayos y desangres, el patriarca estaba enfermo…

Gasto dinero, tiempo y cosmos en poder encontrar el motivo del porque su amado patriarca sufría de esa manera, pero nada se encontró…no tiene nada, era la respuesta que había recibido de doctores traídos de Alemania, Suecia, , y otros países que se sabía tenían buenos médicos…

Derramo lagrimas una y otra vez, por la impotencia de no saber que más hacer para remediar la situación. Ella sabía que su cosmos jamás podría curarlo si no sabía a qué se debía o quien lo provocaba, peor lo intento y ver que fue en vano la llevó a la desolación total.

Una semana, aproximadamente, Shion había permanecido de esa manera…al cabo de esta, el llanto y el luto invadió el santuario…Shion de Aries, patriarca del santuario había caído. Y que humillante resultaba saber, que pudieron vencer muchas dificultades pero eran vencidos por una _enfermedad_ que no sabían que era o como se transmitía…

Era un padre, para cada uno de ellos y más que ello era su guía en sus caminos adversos, y ahora que él no estaba que pasaría…

De que le servía ser diosa, si no podía con una simple enfermedad, de que le servía tanto poder si no pudo salvar al padre de su santuario, de que servía el haber enfrentado todas esas guerras si al final de estas no podían disfrutar de la paz lograda.

No paso mucho, cuando la siguiente víctima de esa extraña _enfermedad, _aparecía…Mu de Aries, el que se encargaría de ocupar el lugar de su maestro y el que más deprimido se había estado, fue el siguiente.

No lo permitiría no esta vez…si tenía que ser ella la que muriese, así seria pero no permitiría que uno más cayera, eso no…

Sola en medio de la noche obscura, que traía un viento de muerte y espanto, una sombra se movía sigilosa. Dejo caer la capa que le cubría y frente a la estatua de Atena que había se dejo ver…

Que deseas Atena?-la voz ronca y oscura de un hombre se escucho atreves del viento-

Hades, fuiste derrotado, acéptalo de una maldita vez…ya deja a mis santos-trato de mantener su frialdad y su calma, pero el recordar que Aries era hora la victima de aquella extraña _enfermedad_, la quebró y dejo salir su llanto-

Tonta, crees que soy yo…-la voz en el viento la rodeo y con enojo hablo-si fuera yo, ellos estarían en mis dominios...pero eso ya lo sabes, cierto?-resonó la voz del dios de los muertos-que en lo que quieres en verdad Atena?-cuestiono y espero la respuesta-

…quien es…quien es, Hades?!-pregunto con desespero-

No crees que ya vivieron mucho…-por más que el no tuviera la culpa, no podía evitar disfrutar del sufrimiento de la que la había derrotado-

No!, dime quien es…por favor-a eso se había rebajado a pedirle a su ex enemigo de esa manera una respuesta-

El tiempo aun humano le llega, si pudo evitar la muerte una vez, no la podrá evitar siempre, porque su humano cuerpo frágil es…y tu sobrina mía también en ese cuerpo eres victima fácil-con esa palabras el viento que había traído al dios de los muertos desapareció-

Y cuanto debía esperar, cuanto más debía aguardar a recibir la noticia…cerro los puños y trato de darse valor. La puerta, que tenia labrada un carnero, se abrió y en su interior dejo ver aun demacrado caballero de Aries, que era acompañado por su alumno que se notaba lloroso. No pudo, no pudo más sus ojos se aguaron al ver al pequeño de nueve años llorar junto al lecho del que era como un padre para él, ver como esa cosa se llevaba a uno de sus amados caballeros y ella sin poder hacer nada…

No llores…-la que antaño fue la dulce voz de su caballero de Aries, la hizo mirar en su dirección- la muerte es algo natural para un hombre, pues todos debemos pasar por ella…-no continuo hablando porqué una tos lo invadió y a descubrirse la boca, de la mano con la que se había cubierto, sangre se pudo ver-

Mu…-su alumno no se había percatado del suceso por que se mantenía agachado, pero ella sí y no pudo evitar correr a su lado al gritar su nombre-no, por favor no…-se abrazo a él como si con ello pudiese mantenerlo junto a ella, con vida-

No debes llorar, porque él ya se va…-escucho una voz cavernosa susurrar en su odio, transmitiéndole una sensación de soledad y dolor- es momento…-escucho que decía y tras ellos sintió como el lento respirar del muviano se desvanecía-

No, por favor, no…no, no…-lagrimas y gritos desesperación invadió la habitación de Aries-

Atena, está bien?-la voz y al enfocar su mirada se encontró con su querido guardián de Aries, vestido de ángel, que le miraba preocupado-

Mu, Mu…-lo abrazó la más fuerte que pudo al verlo ahí, parado mirándola con aquella mirada inocente que siempre tenia y a la vez llena de vida. Mu de Aries estaba con vida-estas vivo y estas bien…-lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad-

Está bien, señorita?-le pregunto con cariño, a la vez que la separaba un poco-

Muy bien…-respondió ella con una sonrisa y lagrimas aun en sus ojos- porque estas vestido así?-pregunto al por fin notar la forma de vestir de su caballero-

Pues…-un sonrojo adorable invadió las mejillas del guardián-ya sabe en la rifa me toco salir de ángel…-respondió con un poco de extrañeza- ya se siente mejor…?-cambio de tema para evitar la vergüenza-

Si-respondió con alegría, al saber que todo lo anterior no era más que una pesadilla-porque estoy en tu cuarto?-cuestiono al notar ese dato-

No recuerda, dijo que quería dormir y que le avisemos cundo llegaran todos…y a eso vine-explico con calma, mientras le abría la puerta y caminaban en dirección al sala de Aries-

Oh…-soltó un tanto desubicada, pues no recordaba nada de eso-

Ya era hora…-eso fue lo que les recibió al entrar en la sala de Aries, por parte de Milo-si que duerme como …-no pudo concluir sus palabras, pues Shion le había dado un golpe-auch…-se sobo el lugar afectado-

Eso te pasa por impertinente-le regalo una mirada molesta-

Si oveja, ya no digo nada…-le sonrió burlón, al patriarca que iba vestido de oveja-le cayó a pelo ese traje…-cometo y esquivo el otro golpe de Shion-

Shion…-sin previo aviso y sin importarle la molestia que se cargaba el ex Ariano la diosa de la sabiduría le abrazo-te vez adorable…-sobo su mejilla contra la _lana _ de Shion-

Y usted igual…-correspondió el Ariano olvidándose de flash (Milo) y a su enojo-no cree que ese traje de mujer maravilla esta pequeño…-cual padre hablo el patriarca-

Pues…-la diosa se miro y cayó en cuenta de qué forma estaba vestida-no…-concluyó-

Bueno, bueno esto es una fiesta sí o no?!-gritaron los hermanos de fuego, que vestían como el hombre halcón y simba-

Si!-corearon los presentes, que por si eran muchos pues estaban más de tres órdenes en ese lugar-

Pues que empiece!-grito, de un lado Kanon que vestía como el lince negro-

*****M*****

**No sé si me quedo como esperaban, pero por ahí anda a lo que me imagine cuando se me ocurrió. Espero les guste y gracias por leer!**


End file.
